overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Punitto Moe
Punitto Moe (ぷにっと萌え) is the strategist of Ainz Ooal Gown. He is also regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Punitto Moe's game avatar is composed entirely of a plant known as Death Vines. He also wears something-like a priest robe over his frame. Personality Punitto Moe is a cautious and calculative person as he was being very careful with his plans, needing it to be well prepared before the operation even begins. In a way, he is considered to be a schemer and wants to manipulate the situation to his favor. This includes selling unknown information to his enemies and by doing so, have them fight with each other over it. Nevertheless, Punitto Moe values knowledge a lot and kept most of it a secret. He doesn't always share his knowledge with everyone, but only a selected few who have the right to know like the guild master. According to Momonga, if there were YGGDRASIL players who let their knowledge leak out all over the place, Punitto Moe would've surely given them a vicious tongue-lashing. Background At some point, while playing YGGDRASIL, he ended up joining a clan by the name of Nine's Own Goal and befriended the members. However, because of its disbandment, he would later find himself in the Ainz Ooal Gown upon the former clan's reformation as a guild alongside the same previous clansmen. As a hard gamer, Punitto Moe gained much knowledge from playing various games. Thus he was a key person of Ainz Ooal Gown in developing new strategies. While his working hours may seem long, he still had a lot of free time to spare. Thus, he spent his spare time on collecting information, by watching game movies or surfing the internet.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special Character Sheet: Punitto Moe Punitto Moe created the basics of "PKing for Dummies" for Ainz Ooal Gown which includes taking drastic measures to learn as much information as possible about the target player when doing Player Kills, as well as maintaining a constant discretion from the target player. Chronology The Undead King Arc After Nazarick's transition into an unknown world, Momonga reminiscences about Punitto Moe who told him to remain calm, plan ahead and don’t waste his time thinking about insignificant things.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning The Dark Warrior Arc Ainz remembers that Punitto Moe taught him the basic strategy for the guild and also when using information gathering spells, they need to be prepared for counterspells of the enemy before casting it.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Slashing Death The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Punitto Moe planned to sell information to the Alliance and Trinity and to make them fight with each other.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Prelude to the Royal Capital's Disturbance The Two Leaders Arc After Ainz failed to communicate with some ogres, killing one and sending the other away, he remembers that Punitto Moe once said punching them in the face is a good way to make the other party behave. However, Ainz then wondered if it was Warrior Takemikazuchi who said that.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Ainz reminisces that Punitto Moe had once taught him about strategy games. He said that when one conquered territory during a war, the happiness value of the people would plummet. Ainz also tries to remember what he said about partisan appearing. Because the first thing was unrelated to the second, Ainz had the feeling that he had gotten something wrong somewhere. Since the strategy games, Punitto Moe taught to Ainz had nothing to do with YGGDRASIL, Ainz had lost interest halfway. Ainz then reaches the conclusion that Punitto Moe was probably talking about some kind of betrayal or maybe some form of player slang. Ainz reminisces one more time that Punitto Moe once said something about Mr. Nash and prisoner's conditions. If opportunities were unlimited, cooperation would reap the greatest benefits for all parties involved. When Ainz was tricked by the Martial Lord using martial arts, he said that Punitto Moe would scold him for being tricked by the enemy.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz recalled Punitto Moe's words when thinking about the past when the Celestial Uranium mine had been taken from Ainz Ooal Gown. He said that there should be other sources of Celestial Uranium besides the one which Ainz Ooal Gown discovered.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Furthermore, Ainz agreed with Punitto Moe's point that sometimes a leader uses themselves as bait under various situations.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves When Ainz offered his help to the dwarves, he remembered Punitto Moe saying that generosity and greed are similar.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis Abilities and Powers As the guild's strategist, it was he whom set up the fundamental strategies that were used against other players. Following Sun Tzu 's maxim of "the battle is concluded before it even started", he would meticulously plan every operation, researching and collecting all available information about the enemy, and settle it in one quick sneak attack. Tactically, Punitto Moe uses a PK (player killing) method in which he calls it to be "Squashing" with great success. His job level is focused on commander-type classes, which improved the abilities of his team members. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Punitto Moe thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he is willing to join a different guild with Momonga if his friend left it. He considered Momonga a very good wildcard, even saying he is the most adaptable person in the guild. Touch Me Punitto Moe views Touch Me as a fellow companion and member of the same guild. Nishikienrai They both played a game called Aberage. While Nishikienrai played with a machine who had low defense, but high attack and speed, Punitto Moe played with a balanced type with average armor. Tabula Smaragdina Punitto Moe and Tabula shared the same opinion that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he is willing to join a different guild with Momonga if his friend left it. Bellriver Punitto Moe and Bellriver shared the same opinion that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he is willing to join a different guild with Momonga if his friend had left it. Trivia * In the Web Novel, the role of the strategist is played by Bellriver and not Punitto Moe. * Ainz Ooal Gown was named from the combined suggestions of Punitto Moe and Warrior Takemikazuchi. * In the English publication of the Light Novel, his name was translated as Squishy Moe. Quotes * (To his guild members about the enemy guild): "There should be other sources of Celestial Uranium besides the one which Ainz Ooal Gown (we) discovered. For all we know, they actually have other mines for it, and they took ours in order to keep it hidden from outsiders." * (To Momonga):" —Panic is the seed of defeat, so you must maintain your calm and think logically. Remain calm, look beyond your surroundings, and don't waste your effort on unnecessary details, Momonga-san." * (To Momonga): "Turmoil is the failure of a country, you must always maintain a level-headed and logical way of thinking. Keep calm, plan ahead, and don't waste your time thinking about insignificant things, Momonga-san." * (To Momonga): "Momonga-san, invading the Great Tomb of Nazarick, this virgin dungeon, was the result of your wilfulness, no? Therefore, it's only fair that you clear it beautifully, oh guildmaster. Show us how it’s done." * (To Momonga): "That's the spirit! Plus, you're a very good wildcard, aren't you, Momonga-san? Frankly speaking, I think you're the most adaptable person here, which is why I put you with them. A party of specialists can fall apart quickly if things go bad, so I had to include you and your flexibility, Momonga-san. Let me be honest with you here — your party is the best party because you are in it." * (To an unidentified Guild Member): "Yeah, as long as different guilds own different parts of the mine, we can't get it back once we use it. It's not like they'll just sit around while we take them over one at a time... How about leaking this information to a place like Trinity? Some are bound to get greedy and come running for it. We can strike when they're exhausted from fighting each other." * (Nagging Suzuki Satoru): "Things went so well simply because you were lucky." References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Punitto Moe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Aberage Players Category:Creators Category:Plants Category:Commanders Category:Strategists Category:Deities Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick